Scribe to the Soul
by Castlecnd
Summary: A collection of short stories about pure love and agony.
1. Waves

**A/N: just something that popped into my head a while ago, enjoy. **

* * *

Waves

They were walking along the beach listening to the waves crash against the shore. Little attempt was made at conversation for the wind would carry their voices out to sea. The two couples were close, but there was a soft tension in the air as the twinkling stars beaconed the couples to privacy.

The pair ahead stepped into the wet sand. The young man gazed at the red headed woman beside him and as she smiled they broke into a tireless sprint along the beach and through the salty water. Her bathing suit, near dry, welcomed the water while her partner's dry pants became heavy and drenched. Finally the couple tumbled into the waves which engulfed them in darkness. They came up a few seconds later and raced through the warm water tripping and falling all the while.

The latter couple watched the joy, slowing absentmindedly as the laughter eventually whispered away. Their feet came to a rest and she turned towards him and looked down. She took her foot and guided a pile of silky sand over his feet. He smiled and wiggled his feet deeper into the warm sand, completing her masterpiece.

She glanced up and caught him admiring her long brown hair, stroking it gently with his soft hands. As they gazed into each other's eyes the wind nudged at her light dress pressing it against her lightly plumped stomach. His eyes flittered down as he rested his palm against the small life, silently imagining a brilliant future for this union of love.

His heart swelled and he leaned into her face, longing to show his love for her. Her lips were tender and he could taste their familiar sweetness.

They rested there for a lasting moment but eventually she guided his hands into hers and pulled away gently, with a mischievous grin on her face. She lurched him into the ocean and watched as he humorously stumbled around, feet reaching to balance himself.

He finally surrendered to gravity and fell back into the water. His splash reached her and she feigned surprise as she jumped away with a mouth full of water, dressed soaked through.

He sat, waves rolling over his shoulders, also spitting bitter water from his mouth. His dripping brown hair was plastered to his forehead and as he wiped his eyes he was delighted to see she was clutching her rounded stomach in breathless laughter. He gathered his feet, chuckling, and sauntered over to her while ringing out his waterlogged shirt.

Distracted by this task, he hardly felt the hand on his wrist, until the nails dug in. He looked up in surprise to see her face pierced with agony. Kate's eyes were huge, begging him to end the pain.

The lips he caressed with his own just moments ago had turned purple. His whole body clenched while his mind frantically searched for an answer.

It instead flashed with the future of the two lives in front of him. The younger couple was gone, the beach abandoned. Their only company was the small crab nibbling at his toes, gloriously unaware of the pain the world had to offer; the pain being experienced by the two giants above him.

His hands shook violently as he desperately and hopelessly screamed for help. Her last gasp of air silenced his panic and brought calming clarity. She collapsed on the ground and welcomed his strong hands around her.

She looked up and their eyes proclaimed the message the wind would have carried away. This was her last sight before her eyes blurred and her mind dulled.

She could barely feel him embracing her head, but the salty tears dripping down her face were strikingly warm. His sobs rang into her ears as she entered the darkness; grateful for his overwhelming love.


	2. Speak

**Speak**

* * *

The early morning sun glinted in their eyes waking them quietly. They lay there for extended minutes just breathing in each other's unique scent. Neither had anywhere to go, both had reason to stay. His strong arms were warm against her velvety skin and his calm breaths sent tingles down her spine.

Eventually admitting consciousness, Kate shifted and hazel brown eyes caught distractingly deep blue eyes. It was moments like these, when her life was on pause, and his brain was not that they became lost in each other, blissfully content in their love.

He inched his face closer to hers and stopped. She shyly smiled and glanced at his lips before sighing closer to him. He lay his forehead on hers and their eyes fluttered shut. He was consumed by her cherry shampoo and his distinct leathery aroma filled her senses. She brought a delicate hand up to caress his stubbly face as he pressed his nose against hers. She slowly, tenderly brushed her lips against his and smiled, whispering words of adoration against his mouth. He softly paused her working mouth between his lips and gently sucked, languidly loving her.

She fell silent as his sweet lips tenderly loved hers and shivered in their warm cocoon. A quick, hitched moan rumbled at the back of his throat. She smiled causing his lips to press against her smooth teeth.

Pulling back, she gazed into his clear eyes as he deeply rumbled his return to her affection. Her eyebrows rose a fraction as salty tears swelled in her eyes, her teeth softly bit into her lip, and she pressed her face, her body, her soul into his.

She slowly inched her hands from his chest around to his back, feeling his faint muscularity through the shirt under the sensitive pads of her fingers. He rolled onto his back, her face and chest lightly resting on his torso. A smooth leg wrapped around a harry one, guiding them closer together.

Rick sighed in content, and finding that he couldn't catch his breath took another. His heart swelled painfully in his chest as his love overwhelmed him. His large hand stroked through her silky hair sending tingling jolts down her spine each time it returned to her scalp.

Eventually the hand went numb and he shook it gently, returning it to her back.

She pressed slow, wet kisses to his quivering chest, each one growing the tightness that rested there. She made her way along his collarbone, nipping and soothing with her tongue, and along his chest to the crevice that rested in the middle.

The numbness stretched up his arm towards his shoulders and transformed to pain as it hit his jaw.

His breathing became laboured as the swelling in his chest condensed his lungs. Kate lifted her head and searched his eyes in question. Passing fear filled them as his hand guided hers to the throbbing pain in his face.

She lifted her body as he struggled for breath and sat, drawing her legs into criss cross, rested her hand tenderly on his struggling chest. She stroked the soft hair that grew there and he felt the breathing come easier. The words heart and attack were softly murmured before being turned down profusely with the defense of youth and energy, though the swelling continued to grow to an agonizing level.

They sat there in a dazed silence, but for his wheezing gasps, waiting for it to pass. Minutes shuffled by and Rick brought his numb hand to hers on his chest and squeezed. The movement transported her back to reality and she reached over him, chests rubbing between their hands, grabbing the phone.

Worried eyes rested on the betraying phone as they were pulled from the sanctuary that was pillows around them.

The patience was fading as confusion turned to fear, the pain got worse and the breathing increasingly inconsistent.

Her large eyes widened and perfect mouth spat words of harsh love. His eyes flitted back and forth between hers but he spoke calmly, tiredly, an alarming contrast to her panic.

Kate became wild, eyes crazed, mouth muttering gibberish. Her hair stood, framing her face and giving her the impression of a lion. A lion could not cry like she did, nor could it so gently caress the face of a lover.

Her hands shook violently as she dialed the number, having to restart too many times.

A large hand caressed the small face gently wiping the single tear that caught on her cheekbone. Two more fell and soon the lines down her face became well worn.

She answered the questions being asked through the traitorous device with heaving sobs. She gripped it desperately praying it could bring Rick to her once more.

Her pleading grew as his consciousness faded.

The hand dropped from her face and she lifted his head to place on her lap. Fingers stroked through his floppy hair, along his pale cheeks, and across his tender lips. Their love spoke as loudly as ever in his last moments.

Her pleas slowly evolved into open mouthed, silent screams of pain which contorted her face and sent blood rushing to her head. She pleaded with the heavens for more time, eyes upturned to a God she had long since dismissed.

Her tears whispered against his skin, guiding his body through to his final destination.

With great effort, his eyes opened and he dedicated his last laboured breath to her, "My love…"


End file.
